Salvation of Fire
by Souseiki no Tasogare
Summary: <html><head></head>My will was a burning flame that never wavered, never faltered. I did what I needed to survive; I never questioned what I'd done. But when I was given a mission from the Guild to infiltrate Konoha, everything changed until I questioned everything. Sasu/OC</html>
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, places, or whatnot created by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything else that is not covered by his copyright belongs to me. Sorry if something is similar to something you may have read or written, but I am not doing it on purpose and I am very much trying to be original.

**Warning:** This had been rated** M** because I like to be detailed, so I will mention: blood, possible gore for ninja fights, vulgar language, mature situations, and most likely a lemon or two in the future.

:: Prologue ::

A gentle breeze jostled the leaves in the trees nearby, causing an almost melodic tune to dance in the air. Some of the leaves broke free from their branches and flitted around the roof tops before landing gently on the ground below. One or two lights that were still on in the surrounding houses illuminated the streets, leaving wispy shadows to decorate the building walls. The leaves crunched as one of the shadows ran over them, barely audible, as it ran from its pursuers. It was almost invisible as it flitted from alley to alley. It went unnoticed as it escaped from the village and into the forest beyond.

It made it to the tree line before a cry was heard far behind it, signifying that somebody had noticed its presence. The shadow glanced back and let out a silent growl as two much larger figures jumped from the wall high above the forest floor. Adrenaline pumped through the shadow's veins and it took off as quickly as it could. Both of the figures chased the shadow, cursing as it flung itself between the tree trunks. Dirt and leaves were flung into the air as the shadow struggled to turn past sharp bends, leaving the two behind it to stumble as they followed.

Somewhere ahead a break in the trees allowed luminescent moonlight to flood the grass and turn the world into shades of black and white. The shadow made it to the small clearing, its robe hiding any trace of flesh from the demanding light above. Labored breaths echoed around it as the shadow forced its way through the overgrown vegetation around the small clearing. Its foot caught on a knot in the waist high grass, forcing it to fall to the ground below.

Snapping branches signaled that the shadow's stalkers had caught up. The shadow held its breath, praying to any deity that would listen that it wouldn't be seen. Sinking as close to the ground as possible, the shadow waited as the rustling of grass was heard only a couple yards away. The shadow's obsidian cloak blended into the dark earth below, aiding the shadow from immediately being seen. Darkness covered the clearing and made the visibility so poor that one of the followers tripped just like the shadow, filling the smaller being with a hope that it would escape.

A gruff voice spoke out and caused the shadow's heart rate to sky-rocket at the close proximity. "Get up you idiot! We have to catch that thief before he gets away!"

A much younger voice spoke out in retaliation. "Well he didn't have any chakra, so he couldn't have gotten far."

"You fool," the older man cried out, "he could have just been hiding it! Now get up!"

The grass shifted only a few feet away from the shadow, causing it to tense up as the younger male started to rise from where he had fallen. As soon as the younger was up, the older of the two grabbed his arm and forced both to run away at intense speeds. Almost as soon as the two were out of the field did the moon come from its hiding spot from behind the darkening clouds above. Silvery light put the figure in plain view as it waited feverishly for any sign that the men might come back.

Minutes later, the shadow lifted itself from the ground and looked around the clearing hesitantly. When nothing attacked, the shadow brushed the dirt and other debris from itself before it went in the opposite direction the men had gone in. Before it went beyond the tree line, it let its eyes gaze around the clearing. The grass shimmered as a strong gust burst through the field, blowing into the shadow full force. Its hood flew from its place upon the shadow's shoulders, falling behind as the wind subsided.

Deep, fiery eyes reflected the full moon's powerful light, radiating a burning scarlet glow as the gold that rimmed the outermost parts of the iris shimmered. The shadow brought her hand to hair and brushed the rust colored locks from her face, showing pale skin that glowed with an ivory hue. Dark sangria shaded fox ears flicked back and forth as she strained to hear for any unnatural sounds that might signal the returning of the men. A fluffy tail, the same tinge as the ears, bristled beneath the cloak that hung loosely over her figure. She barely stood five feet, just below the lowest branches of the surrounding trees.

The young girl, no older than twelve, parted her carmine lips. Pearly, elongated canines glistened in the moonlight as she whispered to the sparkling night sky, "Thank you, to whoever was listening."

With that, she flipped the hood back over her head and slunk into the forest. She fingered the heavy pouch beneath her cloak, and it tinkled as the coins and other valuable objects hit against each other. A smirk graced her lips and she continued back into the tree line, where she became nothing more than a living shadow once more.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this little prologue of mine. And I would just like to say that this story will be slightly AU, well maybe a lot, because I want to try writing this so that the demons don't get as much of a bad rap. Every demon is hundreds of years old, so they had to have had something of a life before they started to get sealed inside humans. And that means that they all had to have had a story and origin point somewhere. I also like to think that the demons have a "demi" form, a human like body that retains some of their demonic traits. So this little idea will be repeated and used throughout this story and will help explain some of the things that will go on. I will try to keep the characters as in character as possible, but I will fumble sometimes in order for the story to make sense. If you are interested, thank you very much and please review. If not, please move onto another story so that your tastes will be satisfied. **

**I also think I should have some OC's in here, about three more exactly, so that my story could go along much easier. If interested, just fill this out to the best of your abilities and message it to me. I must warn that I sound kinda demanding in it. Everything is appreciated.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Occupation: (Ninja [include rank], civilian, etc.)**

**Job: (For ninja's it will be a cover up)**

**Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin, clothes, extra stuff, height, build)**

**Personality: (Has to have details and explanations, reasons, or just whatever else is needed. I want sentences describing your OC, not just one word)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Specialties: (Not Ninja stuff, but what they are best at and stuff. An example would be extremely flexible or very good cook)**

**[If Ninja]**

**Jutsu: (The one(s) that your OC uses the most)**

**Chakra: (Element(s) and color please)**

**Clan/Heritage: (If from a clan, they have to be an outcast for a certain flaw they might have that the clan banished them for. Like a blind Hyuuga or something. They can't be invincible and perfect. For the heritage, they can have a demon ancestor, parent, or grandparent. If they happen to have a demon relative, name the demon if it's a part of the series or describe it if it isn't)**

**Weapon(s): **


	2. Chapter 1: Honoo, a Forgotten Girl

**A/N:** I still need some OC's for my story to work out, and I don't want to make them myself. TTwTT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, places, or whatnot created by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything else that is not covered by his copyright belongs to me. Sorry if something is similar to something you may have read or written, but I am not doing it on purpose and I am very much trying to be original.

**Warning:** This had been rated** M** because I like to be detailed, so I will mention: blood, possible gore for ninja fights, vulgar language, mature situations, and most likely a lemon or two in the future.

Chapter 1: Honoo, a Forgotten Girl

The first thing I was aware of was that my eyes were burning as some ungodly light shone down on my unprotected face. Dragging my hand up, I shielded my eyes from the scorching gleam. I winced when I had become temporarily blinded, no matter how much my hand tried to protect me from the seemingly unnatural glare. Forcing myself to blink multiple times, I slowly gained my vision. It was slightly blurry at first, but it thankfully started to clear enough that everything around me was crisp and perfect.

The sight made me smile slightly, as the annoyance of my uncomfortable awakening faded. The sun slowly rose over the horizon, lighting the forest in a golden glow. Small song birds chirped from the branches as they fluttered around the air high above the forest floor. Dew sparkled on the leaves that fiercely coated the out stretched branches and to blades of neon green grass that covered the mocha colored dirt. In random patches of the grass were exotically colored floras that attracted insects that leisurely buzzed or flitted between the blooms. A small, pristine stream trickled over smooth rocks that gleamed like polished gems beneath the water's surface.

My tail, which shimmered with an extremely bright coppery gleam, twitched back and forth at my current amusement. 'Hmmm, this place looks like it should belong in some child's fairy tale.'

I waited a few more minutes just admiring the scenery before I crawled out from beneath the tree roots that I had hidden in the night before. Some of the vertebra in my back snapped and popped as I stretched lazily. Gnarled bark scrapped against my flesh as I turned back to the narrow opening in the tangled roots that had housed me as I had slept. Reaching in, I gripped for the backpack that held all of my current belongings and supplies. Metal chimed as my bag hit one of the roots, causing either my weapons, stolen goods, or both to hit each other.

Looking around the immediate area carefully, I placed the bag in my lap and proceeded with opening the zipper when I couldn't identify any threats. Spare clothes were the first things to meet my view as I shifted the things in my bag. Beneath the different fabrics were two bags; an extremely heavy, black velvet sack tied securely with a string and a small maroon pouch that had two of my most prized possessions stored safely inside. Again I glanced around the trees and various plants before opening the smaller bag to reveal to small rings made out of some obsidian metal.

Both rings looked exactly the same, save for the fact that one of the rings was larger than the other. Miniscule red and white jewels created swirling intricate patterns on the ring's surface, almost making the illusion that fire danced on the black bands. The larger ring was so cold that it seemed to burn against my skin, whereas the more feminine ring seemed to scald the flesh on my fingers as I gently handled them. Neither gleamed in the sun light that had flitted in through the trees, they only absorbed the natural light and looked like some endless void. On the inside of both bands were barely visible words inscribed into the metal.

'May our love burn in the darkest of times.' I thought as I gently placed both of the rings back into the bag. 'Really sweet when coming from a demon.'

When I thought more deeply about it, I frowned and flattened my ears against my skull. Many people believed that all demons were horrible beasts that felt nothing but the most horrendous of the possible emotions available to living creatures. But of course that wasn't true, at least, for all demons since there were some that had unnatural attachments to humans. Most of the demons though weren't well known and many had been forgotten over time. Thus, allowing humans to assume the worst with their dwindling knowledge.

Subconsciously my hand stroked the smaller pouch as my mind went back to the rings, making me smile gently. If those rings meant anything, which I knew that they did, than they enough were proof that demons could care and love for something other than themselves. My grandfather happened to fall in love with a human woman and conceived a child inside of her while he happened to be in his demi form. He then had somebody forge the two rings I had in my possession. At some point though, after he had given her the ring designed specifically for her, he had been forced into a contract with some abomination called an Uchiha. The woman, my grandmother, fled with the infant female still growing in her womb in order to stop the same fate from befalling her child. She wasn't seen or heard from again, and thus forgotten.

Or to myself and a select few, she had birthed her child alone, raised her child alone, and trained her child alone. When my mother was old enough, my grandmother told her the story about her heritage and why they never interacted with others. That had been when my grandmother passed the rings onto my mother, telling her to be careful with whom she told her secret to. My mother had been half fox demon, and with that she had daunting power over any flame around her. But she wasn't just any fox demon's daughter. She was the daughter of the Kyuubi no Yokai. Making me, her daughter with a human man, the granddaughter of one of the strongest demons known.

Unfortunately the human blood in my veins had diluted the demon blood and left me barely stronger than the average human. Many demons, at least the ones I had met, considered me as a disgrace for this handicap. But I never paid them any mind because I was strong enough without needing the help or support of others. For some reason though, I think that's because of my little history and upbringing.

When I was about six, give or take a few months, my mom had died when a group of rogue ninja ambushed her. My father was slaughtered just before I was born, leaving me defenseless and alone. Or, that had been what I'd thought before I was taken in by Akuma. He took my into his little guild of misfits, currently known be the members as the Forgotten, which happened to consist of ninja and other folk shunned and eventually forgotten by society. Everyone there treated the other members like some sort of family, so it was there that I was raised to my fullest capabilities. It was there that Akuma made me an individual, someone who could stand on their own if the worst came to worst. For that I was thankful.

There were some things that I was happy about there, but there were a handful that I hated when I lived at the guild. The top most happened to be the seal that Akuma had forced on me when I was nine years old, just when I started learning about jutsus. He had told me that it was to keep my chakra from being recognized by spiteful villagers that had been wronged by my grandfather when he had destroyed and attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. So I had been forced to separate my human chakra from my demon chakra if I wanted to become a ninja at the guild. But that was hard because both of my chakra coils had been previously entertained and had practically fused together; causing me some pain. Grudgingly I had to thank the master of the Forgotten, because now I could hide every ounce of my chakra into that special seal if I tweaked with it a tiny bit. I stilled hated that my demon chakra was sealed though.

I winced as I thought about my chakra and started to change into a clean set of clothes after another look around of my immediate area. Before I put on a clean shirt, I traced the special seal that was printed across my naval. I could feel my chakra thrum just beneath it, calling out to me to readjust the seal. And I did just that. I allowed my human chakra to run freely throughout my body without letting my more vicious and abundant demon chakra to be let loose. A light golden yellow chakra appeared over my hands as I forced the seal to fade into my skin where it would become invisible until I let my chakra to force it back up.

Letting out a guttural moan at the feeling of my chakra spreading throughout my figure, I slipped the clean shirt from my bag and slipped it over my head. "My god, I forgot how amazing it felt to have chakra in my system without it being all sealed up."

With fresh clothes on, my 'good' chakra unsealed, and everything else repacked into my backpack, I was jumping into the trees with a fox-like grin. It was there for two reasons really. One was that I was going back home after about a month of being undercover in a small, non-ninja village which happened to be home to a miniature black-market. The second was that I actually got away with some valuable, and extremely illegal, merchandise from said black-market. Being a thief, I got the better end of a deal that involved me getting more than I intentionally planned to get. So, why wouldn't I have that toothy grin?

It was about six hours later and I had been running nonstop with the help of my chakra. So far I hadn't become exhausted, if anything I had become more energized as I continued on my journey to one of our outposts in the Fire country. As of right now, thanks to my insistent running, I was close to the border of the Land of Fire instead of in the middle of Wagarashi territory.

That little area in the Land of Tea had been okay, but now I was where I belonged. I was deep in the Land where fire burned in everything: the trees, the air, the people, the animals, even the water. This was the land where I had control. Power even. That little temptation that people called power was now at my disposal. But I was strong enough to resist that itty little thing that was calling to me at the back of my mind. I had learned the hard way not to use that power unless I absolutely needed to.

Once when I was ten, during one of my special training sessions with Akuma, been curious about what that little voice had been. Well it was less of a voice and more of a musical note that flitted around like a butterfly, silent and seemingly delicate. But the longer I focused on it, the more of myself that I became unaware of. Eventually I had blacked out, but I could still feel and hear that unnatural note playing in my head when I was unconscious. When I woke up though, everything around us had been burned and torn to shreds as if some beast had gone through the place. Akuma later told me that I had been consumed by this fiery red chakra that he had tried holding back with the seal, but it somehow had gotten out. He later said that one of the reasons that I couldn't control it was because of me being only a quarter demon. He said I was lucky I didn't burn myself with my own chakra.

And I know he was right. Had I been anybody else, I would have been seriously injured. Or worse. Dead.

I shook my head and started to slow down as I reached the tree line, where there was nothing but a dirt road and small field full of crops. My stomach gave a startling gurgle at the thought of food, and I finally realized that running for so long had tired my energy preserves. Jumping down from one of the trees, I glanced around the clearing to see if any workers were tending to the plants. With nobody in sight, and checking for any jutsu, I rushed over to the tiled fields and looked around.

A variety of vegetables met me as I walked around the many plants. Leeks, cabbage, carrots, eggplants, watermelon, and who knows what else littered the ground abundantly wherever I stepped. The watermelon looked perfect, like it had just ripened this morning, and I couldn't resist the vibrant green that beckoned to me. Since I was only one person, I only needed a single fruit to satisfy my physical needs. And with that in mind, I picked up one that was about the side of my head before I snapped the leafy vine from it.

My left ear picked up the distant sound of barking, making me snap my head towards the distant noise. Cursing silently, I held the watermelon close to my torso before I started sprinting off and onto the dirt road. As soon as I touched the stable ground, I forced chakra into my feet. Immediately I was propelled into the trees again and I was off before the dogs or their owners could catch up. And even as a precautionary measure, I walked in a shallow stream to keep the hounds from following me any further.

Finally after a dozen or so minutes of non-stop traveling, I sat down on a fallen log to eat the stolen melon. I pulled a kunai from a pouch on my right thigh, instantaneously slicing the blade into the thick outer layer of the green fruit. It dripped with the sweet and sticky juices as I cut up some decent sized wedges for me to snack on. My stomach gave out a gurgling sound when the sugary red inner flesh hit my tongue. The unsightly sound was stifled as I quickly swallowed my first bite, seeds and all. After the first slice, I had slowed down enough that I was able to spit out any of the seeds that made to my mouth.

When I was half way through the melon, I familiar presence flared into life. The memorable chakra 'felt' like a gentle breeze or a ripple on the surface of a pond, which meant that my mentor was calm at the moment. His form was coming closer to me by the second and I already knew that he was appearing to get me. In span of less than a second, the kunai I had used to dice up my melon had been thrown through the air with a thick layer of wind chakra covering the blade. His emotions remained the serene little oasis when he caught the knife, barely needing to exert any of his abilities in order to catch it.

"Now now Honoo. That was uncalled for. You know I would prefer it if you gave me a politer greeting than that." Akuma denounced me as his deep forest green eyes shone brightly. Both of the orbs were set into a chiseled face marred by pearly scars that stood out brightly against his severely tanned skin. Hair so dark a brown that it was almost black hung over his head in spikes, the array of locks making his head look like a bur. Hard muscle danced just beneath his skin, showing off that he was exceptionally strong. But the most outstanding thing was his height, because he towered well over six feet tall. "And besides shorty, I am your teacher and current guardian. That's not how you're supposed to treat your care taker."

I just looked at him before I begrudgingly passed him the other half of my watermelon. He sighed quietly when he looked at the fruit, almost as if he were accusing it of a crime. "I don't like eating stolen goods Honoo. And you need to get out of those habits. They're not anywhere good for you."

"Says the man that sends me on missions to steal information and treasure that is held in the highest regards on the black-market." I shifted slightly when his sentiments changed from calm to amused and somewhat defeated.

He just gave me a sheepish look before slicing out a piece of watermelon for him to eat. "Touché."

His emotions went back to being tranquil after a minute and I sat there in silence, my little ability picking up the slightest of emotions from my mentor. "Can you explain for me again how it is that I can sense the emotions of people?"

"Wow," he said sarcastically, "I never expected you to sound so polite."

Huffing, I took another bite of my watermelon and commenced on ignoring him. After a couple minutes his impenitentness shined through and he dropped right next to me on the log. "Fine, I'll humble you just this once."

"Your grandfather, the Kyuubi, was able to sense every single emotion from the very beings around him. Of course he was also easily swayed by those emotions, so much in fact that he started to feel them also. Each emotion was more powerful than another, with hate and love tied at the very top of the emotion food chain. Humans don't know it, but when they start to hate and fear the fox, he starts to fear and hate them."

"This ability was passed down from your mother, where it became less of an impact on her emotional state. She could feel the emotions just as strong as her father, but it took much greater quantities of the feelings for her to start feeling them herself. And when it came down to you, you are rarely effected by the emotions that you so easily can sense." He paused and gave me a guarded look. "Keep in mind though that any member of the Uchiha clan can force you to feel countless emotions against your will. Never trust them, don't ever let them know who you are. They are most certainly going to take advantage of you and your powers. Do you understand me?"

Shivering at the determined and extremely serious tone of his voice, which was reflected in his emotional state as well, I nodded. "Hai, Akuma."

He sighed and ruffled my hair, "Good, I don't want any of my wards getting hurt when I could have protected them."

Sighing softly, I fixed up my hair and slapped him on the back with my tail. He got the idea and stood up before chucking the remaining watermelon carcass onto the ground by our feet. I got up and trailed him as he started traveling among the trees as if he had traveled them hundreds of times before. There wasn't any indication of a trail or path on the ground. If anything, it looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

"I had one of our members place a special type of jutsu to keep the vegetation and the gravel from being disturbed." Akuma said as he ducked beneath an overhanging branch.

It disturbed me how in tune Akuma and I were. Well, a lot of things about Akuma disturbed me to various degrees that could be considered illegal in some of the Lands. One of them was that he hadn't really looked like he'd aged whatsoever since the day I had been admitted into the Guild. Another was that he seemed to know about village secrets as if they were common knowledge, but he never told anybody critical unless it was a part of a mission. But the fact that had freaked me out the most was that he knew where I was at all times, he was just a tad bit over protective and I had no idea why. Some of the women had said it might be because he saw me as his daughter. On the other hand, the side I agreed with was the one where the men mostly thought that I was just his prized pupil. Either way, it freaked me out.

Akuma stopped, nearly causing me to crash into him when I remained in my state of thought. "Honoo, I need you to go straight to my office and drop off the things that you had gathered from your previous mission."

"Hai Akuma." I tried walking around him, but his arm shot out and held me in place. "What is it Akuma?"

He forced me to look at his face before he started talking, "Just keep what I have taught you in mind, okay?"

My ears flattened against my skull, carefully nodding my head. "I will."

"Good," he let me go and started walking again, "because I'm sending you on another mission that is to executed as soon as possible."

I openly gaped at him. I had been gone for almost a month, and he just expected me to go running off on another mission as soon as I got back. The nerve he had! By natural right I should at least get a week off before I was to go on any sort of espionage. Oh, he was going to get an earful when I was through with him. And just when I was about to explode, he was running away from me and towards a large rocky outcrop about thirty yards away.

"Akuma! I just got back!" I yelled, already sprinting after him. The foliage broke away from me, both from my own body and the other from where my mentor had streaked past. By the time he was in arm's distance, just within my grasp so I could give him a piece of my mind, he had disappeared down a crack between two of the rocks. "Akuma! Get back here right now!"

"What are you, a twelve year old girl or my mother?" His voice echoed up from the boulders and I was forced to slow down. "Now shut up and get down here, we don't want any Shinobi patrols finding us."

Curling my hands in defeat, I crawled into the crevice. The walls were rough and scraped my skin whenever I touched the stony surface with my arms or legs. It was dark before I enveloped my hands in my chakra, causing the cavern to become illuminated with a gentle golden light. There was a fork in the stone passage way and I was forced to stop. My ears picked up many tiny chirps from the left tunnel, which I assumed where bats, and loud humming from the right. Choosing the path that I knew was the correct one, I went right.

Within minutes I was stooping in a low cavern that seemed to go on for hundreds of yards. Dozens upon dozens of tents were littered throughout the cavity in a colorful display amidst the flickering torch light. But what was more varied was the group of people that had made this place their temporary home. Over a hundred people were bustling around the cavern and many stopped to wave or say hello when I passed by them. At the very end of the cave was a much larger structure made of stone where many people were either coming in or out of. Considering that Akuma was the man in charge, that probably was his 'office' that he told me to visit.

Even when I knew my victim had nowhere to go, I took my time and looked at a couple stalls that were set up in front of some of the tents. Sweet smelling breads and other forms of baked goods littered one of the closer tables and I couldn't help but gravitate towards it. Behind the table was a middle aged woman with dirty blonde hair and deep lavender eyes that were trained on her current customer. The stick thin man left after dropping the appropriate coins into woman's hands, leaving her free to whoever else was interested in her wares. I closed in on the stall and picked up a cinnamon roll that had a slight glazing of creamy white icing.

"That's going to be 100 yen." She looked up at me and smiled delightedly. "Oh! Honoo, my dear girl, when did you get back?"

I grinned at her and replied enthusiastically as I took my backpack off. "Just now actually. My mission was a success," I paused and shifted through my bag until I pulled out a small scroll, "and I have something for you."

The curvy woman reached out and plucked the scroll from my out stretched fingers. "Oh, and what did you whisk away this time?"

"Secret recipe for a certain tea leaf sticky bun from The Land of Tea." I said off handedly as I passed her the appropriate amount of yen.

"My word!" She leaned over and pulled me into a hug across her table. "You didn't child! How did you ever find it?"

Squirming out of her grasp, I took a deep whiff of my pastry. "Sorry Amai, I don't give out my secrets. Not even to Akuma."

She waved me off after she excitedly gave me another cinnamon bun, free of charge. "So long child. And make sure you eat enough."

"Okay."

Passing a few more stalls, I greeted people that I was close too and gave them something that I had swiped but had no use for. All of them welcomed me with open arms and asked about my recent mission and if I how long I was going to stay this time. Of course I started ranting to some of them about being sent on a mission immediately and they gave me their condolences for the death of my short lived freedom. By the time I got to the stone structure, I was in a good enough mood that I no longer wanted to hurt Akuma.

The door swung open and I could smell jasmine brewing somewhere inside. Investigating further, I found a small office at the end of the hallway where Akuma was sitting behind a large stone desk covered in a multitude of paperwork. He was sipping something from a large cup, signing some of the pieces of parchment between swallows. Akuma noticed my presence and set down the cup before he looked up at me, a warm smile on his face. His right hand motioned to a small pot in the corner of the room, accompanied with a much smaller cup than his, and I took the initiative and poured myself some of the tea.

"I was expecting you earlier Honoo. What took you so long?" He asked me before he reached into his desk.

"Just greeting some of my friends. I mean I should be given that much since I'm being shipped off first thing." I said as I took a seat across from him.

"Ah yes, your mission." He held out a file to me and only continued after I accepted it. "What I need you to do is infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There you will gain information on a certain Naruto Uzumaki, the current container for the Kyuubi. You and your teammates will have a year and a half before I will call you back. Don't let the ninjas there figure out who you are no matter what. And keep in mind there that only one Uchiha remains in that village."

My hand was frozen in the position of mid sip before I slammed it down on his desk. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and three other members of the Guild of the Forgotten will be working together. I only trust you enough with this. But unfortunately I can't send you on your own. I'm sorry." He stated simply.

"I don't work with other people on missions, you know that! And you can't just send me there! I'll be-" Before I could finish my sentence, Akuma interrupted me.

"Enough!" He put his cup down. "It's for your own safety that I do this. And nothing will happen as long as you keep your identity secret. Now I want you to meet your new team members."

**Please Review, and thank you for reading this!**


End file.
